


Hide and Seek

by Tdelicot



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5567137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Admiral Nelson disappears for two weeks to help out a rebel group to destroy a weapon's lab, while the KGB are looking for him and the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

1985

Captain's Log Captain Crane reporting.

It's been two weeks now, since the disappearance of Admiral Nelson.

He was asked by the Office of Naval Intelligence to meet with Darijus Astraichas in Northern Europe from the town of Kattegatbay of the Skwgerrak Strait.

Darijus Astraichas had information on a new weapon's lab, forty miles south of the town of Kattegatbay. Astraichas has been a part of the Lithuanian Underground police force for the last ten years.

He had contacted Admiral Nelson with help from his connections, that he had developed from over the years.

Unknown to Astraichas, he's been watched by the KGB, they did not like his work with ONI and other organizations to help him with his past missions.  
//////////////////////////////  
Two weeks prior

Admiral Nelson arriving home late for his home within the Institute grounds, he was approached by someone that was hiding in the bushes.

When Admiral Nelson turned around with pulling out his weapon from inside his jacket, when the man finally announce on just who, he was in the first place.

"Who are you?"

" I am Donald Erikson of ONI and the overseas bureau for the Northern section of Europe and the city of Kattegatbay." While showing I.D., Along with the folder that he had in his hand.

"What's this?" While looking at the folder that was in his hand.

"It's your next mission, Admiral Nelson, you will be going alone to contact or least meet with my agent Darijus Astrauckas., his picture and record is included inside this folder.

"Why!" He asked with a straight face.

"Because, I have no idea at the moment, on whether he's still alive." He said in a very calm voice.

"Very well, I will take a look at the folder, and let you know, my decision on when I can leave."

"Just make sure, Admiral Nelson, that you don't say a word to anyone, not even Captain Crane."

Admiral Nelson went inside the house, while turning on the living room lights to room the folder. He did not bother to take off his blue uniform jacket, while placing his weapon onto to the table.

Inside the folder, there was a telephone number to contact the agent.  
///////////////

At the Kattegatbay Policizia office, time twenty hundred hours, Darijus having to be working late, his telephone started to ring. He goes to pick it up.

"Hello!" While listening to the person on the other side. "Oh!, yes!, Admiral Nelson, I have been expecting you to call."

"When will it be a good time to meet each other, since I will be taking the flying sub one in an hour, it will take me a good seven hours, along with getting permission to enter your air space."

"Tomorrow evening here at my office at 26 Kattegatbay road, it's the only policizia in the town."

"Very well, then!, do you happen to have the information on you, in regard to the new weapon's lab"?

"I can't talk to you about that over the phone, I just don't know, who just might be listening in!"

"All right, I understand completely!" As he hangs up the phone to get ready for the flight.

Admiral Nelson had found that the flying sub one originally with the Seaview, was now at the helipad. The security guards did not have any idea, as to why the Admiral would be taking off at this time of the night.

The guards just logged it in, as part of the normal evening take offs.

//////////////////////////

Some five miles from Kattegatbay, at a small abandoned church basement. Three KGB officers were getting ready to check on the weapons lab, ten miles underneath the village of Kattegatbay, and right under the noses of the government officials, and policizia.

Commander Igor Ivanov, having been in charge of his group for five years, along with his companion Usif Kozlov and one other. All of them in there late forties.

They had changed into there diving suits, once they are able to swim some 300 feet below the surface, and enter into the main water chamber to decompress at that level.

There were at the moment some 24 members of the Russian KGB working, mostly scientists , along with at least ten guards.  
///////////////

At the Institute 9.00 hrs Office Of Captain Lee Crane.

Angie came knocking on his door having to be finishing up the last of her paperwork.

"What is it, Angie?" As he looks on, with Angie handing him a report.

"What's this?" He wondered.

"The report states says, that Admiral Nelson left late last night having taken the flying sub one with no one noticing the destination."

She states with confusion in her voice.

"Why in the world would Admiral Nelson do something like this?" He replied very softly.

"I have no idea why, Lee!" She replied to the Admiral's best friend.  
/////////////////

Twenty hundred hours Europe standard time.

Admiral Nelson having received to enter into the air space. He was able to land , along with hiring a guide at the local airport, taking him to the local policizia station, Kattegatbay.

As for the KGB regime, they were also waiting out for an American coming to visit Darijus Astraickas.

Admiral Nelson was making sure that he was not tailed, after getting out of the car. It was some what, well lighted in the area with the lamp posts.

He goes inside for where Darijus was waiting for him.

"Admiral Nelson, I presume!" Moving up from his chair, to shake his hand. 

Nelson handed him his I.D., along with Darijus during the same.

It was at that moment that Commander Egor Ivanov and his other officer, moved in fast pointing there rifles at the two men to surprise them.

"I suggest that the both of you, don't move gentlemen." Along with talking in a Russian accent.

Noticing that there were only two men, Nelson decided to play a little game to try and catch them off guard, while Darijus looked on with curiosity.

While they were able to move out of the office, Nelson was quickly able to pull off one of his buttons on his jacket to throw a smoke bomb, he was able to throw it at them. The smoke turned to be very heavy, along with Nelson and Darijus to start running very quickly.  
/////////////

The next two days for the both men were trying to hide from the KGB mostly. 

And in the meantime, it gave a chance for some of Darijus connections for the policizia underground to help them hide, until they were to start again with finding the weapons lab.

Nelson had no way of getting to the flying sub one without giving themselves away, or how to make contact with his people back at the Institute. They waited for the right time to move.

/////////////

Back at the Institute and the Seaview, Captain Crane and Commander Morton were given a report in regard to the last known position of the flying sub.

Having to be over Northern Europe of the Baltic sea near the town of Kattegatbay.

" I just don't understand it, Chip!" Replied to his long time friend and Exec.

"I don't know, Lee!, unless the Admiral is mixed up with something that we don't understand at all."

"Did the team from the Seaview, find anything at the Admiral's home?"

"Nothing at all?" He says while moving around.

"Chip, how soon can we get the Seaview underway?" In his command tone.

"Why?" He asked.

"The Seaview and the crew will be going to the Baltic sea, along with his last known position." Turning around to call Angie into the office.

"Yes, Sir, how can I help you?" Wondering what was going on at the moment with the both of them looking on.

"How soon can we get the crew together, to leave for the Baltic sea?"

"With your help, maybe three hours?" She said.

"Well!, Let's get moving everyone!" He replied with such energy in his body language.  
///////////////////

Meanwhile Nelson and Darijus and his friends were going over the plan to try and get into the weapons lab. Since Darijus was able to show the plans to Nelson, that he was able to give just before running from the KGB.

"The only way in, is within the airlock, is posing as guards coming to relieved them with there shifts, and I do know that there are no more then ten guards at a time inside, with no way of knowing, if anyone would be on the outside." He pointed out to the group.

One of Darijus's men spoke up, " I will be sure to get those diving suits, as soon as possible, I know someone that will help me with no questions asked."

"Excellent!", Admiral Nelson said very quietly. Since he's not had a decent night's rest, since the whole affair started.

"In the meantime, Admiral Nelson, we need to eat something, and then try to sleep before we begin."

As Darijus spoke up for the group. Admiral Nelson agreed as well.  
//////

Meanwhile on the Seaview, they were ready to shove off with the last of the crew members, including Chief Francis Sharkey.

He was walking down the hatchway entrance, in his regular clothes, after getting the message from Commander Morton.

Commander Morton was the first to greet him. "You made it, Chief!" While looking at his attire.

"What's going on Commander Morton?" He looks around the control room, with just about everyone manning their stations.

"You can asked the Captain, he's in his cabin talking to ONI and other officials." While talking to Sharkey, he was heading towards the aft entrance, to change into his uniform, before talking with the Captain.

Captain Crane having to be exhausted, needed to finish his conversation with Admiral Stark of ONI on the video phone.

"Look!, I am very sure that Admiral Nelson must be on a under cover operation, since he left so quickly without having to say anything to me or any one else."

" Just be damn sure Lee, that you find Admiral Nelson without starting an international flap!, end transmission."

Crane knew that the Admiral was extremely upset that his friend Admiral Nelson went missing.

There was a knock on his door. "Come!" Getting up from his seat, as Chief Sharkey, now dressed needed to find out on just was going on with his friend Harriman Nelson.

"Chief!, sit down, so that I can explain, but first, I need to call the Control room to get underway." As he presses the intercom button.

"Yes, Captain!" Waiting for his response.

"Chip, Let's move out!" As he watches Sharkey facial expression with his tone of voice.

//////////

Admiral Nelson, Darijus and the others were dressed in there diving suits, making sure the air tanks were filled to the max.

Nelson with his two week old beard was making sure all was in order with everything.

He could not believe, on just how much time had gone by, while missing his friends on the Seaview.

"Let's move out everyone!" Darijus replied with his command.  
/////////

Meanwhile at the underwater weapon's lab, eight of the guards were leaving, rotating their shifts at the moment, since most or all were scientists were asleep, even though it was 6 a.m.

Two of the Polizicia under ground were watching the area with binoculars. When they noticed divers coming up from the area, they counted eight coming off the small section of the harbor of Kattegatbay.

With his walkie talkie, they were able to inform Admiral Nelson and the others. As they waited for further news before starting out into the water.

Ten minutes later. The group were on there way , carrying all types of weapons and explosives, for which they hope to destroyed the weapon's lab, filled with all kinds of rifles, chloride bombs, missiles that can wipe out half the world and much more!

They were able to make it to the main entrance hatch, while pressing the hatch way to open. It opened without a problem, as all six of them entered, taking off there masks and air tanks.

Once inside, Darijus told one of his men to look for sentries. Two of the guards were taken out very quickly, with the blow guns while hitting there necks to knock them out very quickly.

While everyone else went forward moving into another section that was filled, with weapons already to be packed and sent out to, for the highest bidder.

Nelson, Darijus along with the others were able to place the timer explosives on all of the weapons. Ready to blow in an half a hour.

But in the meantime, they checked the other areas, including the sleeping quarters. Nelson and Darijus were able to explain to the scientists, now awake to get out before the explosives go off.

Everyone agreed without having to give a hard time everyone that was going to be saving there lives.

They were able get back to the entrance hatchway, placing there masks and air tanks back on before the bombs go off. While the scientists were able to use air devices to get up to the surface.

Everybody was able to get up to the surface and onto the harbor beach, and into the woods, two miles away from Kattegatbay, along with many of the scientists running behind them.

With one minute to go, Admiral Nelson made sure that everyone was accounted for.

"Everyone down!", Darijus shouted to cover themselves from the blast, As the entire weapon's lab blew into a million pieces, along with part of the harbor beach, and a few of the old abandoned homes.  
/////////

Once the authorities found out, what happen, the polizicia, village mayor, the fire department and other key officials had found out on what was going in the first place.

Many of the Russian scientists, along with some of the guards turned themselves in, to make a bargain with the local government.

Other Commander Igor Ivanov, Usif Kovlov and one others were able to get away from the authorities.

As for Admiral Nelson and Darijus Astrauckas, they were able to explain the situation to the government officials with getting only a warning.

Darijus was able to go back to his normal position.

Otherwise having to put in for a week's vacation to sleep mostly after the latest mission.  
///////////

Captain Crane wasn't in the best of moods, after the last few weeks without Admiral Nelson.

They had been holding position for the last two days. While everyone of the crew were keeping busy at there duties.

It was at this particular moment, Kowalski working his radar station, noticed a bounce on the screen that looked liked the flying sub.

"Skipper!', He hollered for everyone to hear.

Lee Crane came over to look at the screen, while Kowalski was standing up with everyone wanting to know.

Meanwhile at the radio shack, Sparks called the Captain over with a message coming in from Admiral Nelson, 

Sparks handed him the microphone for everyone to hear.

" Admiral!, is that really you, after all this time?" He replied, while looking at everyone in the control room ready to burst.

"Yes, Lee!, I am tire, hungry, in need of a shave, and I just can't wait to see everyone!" He said to his friend and Captain of the Seaview for the longest time, I will be boarding in a few minutes."

It was at this particular moment, everyone was bursting for joy, as everyone were hugging each other with the wonderful news!

Crane orders Commander Morton and Chief Franics Sharkey to go berth the flying sub and Admiral Nelson.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place three years after the fourth season.


End file.
